Su's List of Importance!
by Xinthos
Summary: Su prioritizes. [OneShot]


**A/N:** First Love Hina fic! It's really more like practice. I'm trying to get all the character's personalities right, and found that I had a particularly hard time with Su, though I'm not sure why. I rewatched the episodes and such, and did my best to get her silliness _and_ her seriousness (because sometimes even _Su_ can be serious) right. I'm not sure, it felt like at some points she was too serious and at other's too silly… Anyway, tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes here, my spellcheck is kind of messed up at the moment.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina! Because, if I did, I wouldn't have stopped the anime where it ended and I would have made a short sequal series (just to wrap everything up). It would also need a higher rating...

Dedicated to Su, beause I gained a whole new respect for her in the anime.

* * *

**Su's List of Importance!**

Hello there, piece of paper! Normally I don't like writing- I'll leave that diary stuff to Shinobu and Naru, but today I've been kidnapped and tortured into writing this. I always thought that if I was captured it'd be by those crazy government agents that never _really_ figured out what happened to all their nuclear technology I stole, but surprisingly, I was taken prisoner by none other than… Motoko! Strange, isn't it? She says that I need some "perspective" and in order to gain some "perspective" I should start by "prioritizing" what is "important" to me. She says she's going to take this paper and read it when I'm done, so she can make sure I actually wrote something. So hi future Motoko! Say hello to future Su for me!

Okay, I'll start this list now. The faster I finish, the faster I can go play with Shinobu and Keitaro and everyone! Not to mention it's been ten minutes since I last ate something, and I'm _starving_. Speaking of food…

**6:** That's right, folks! We've begun counting down to number one in Su's "List of Importance"! So, why six things, you ask? Five is a _boring_ number, that's why. It's too normal.

Anyway, starting with number six: BANANAS! Normally this would be number one, but if I put it there Motoko will just make me rewrite the list again :( So why do I like bananas? Because they taste good, that's why! Too bad that's not an "appropriate and respectable answer", so I guess I'll have to "dig within the depths of my soul and gain some 'perspective'" and _blablabla!_ Heehee, I sure hope she doesn't read this 'til _after_ I've gotten away…

Hmm… I guess I like bananas because they remind me of home- I live in the tropicals, you know! Well, of course you know, you've been there! Bananas were the only food I used to eat when I was a baby, and I guess I just never grew out of it. So there you have it- number six on Su's "List of Importance": Bananas!

**5:** Getting closer to the finale now, we're currently on the fifth runner up: Inventing! I love inventing! It's a great way to pass the time when no one wants to play and Keitaro is having those "special" moments with Naru. It's especially fun surprising people with my (sometimes useless, but the useless ones are the most fun!) inventions- especially since most people think Su isn't all that smart. I wonder where they got that idea from…?

**4:** Our next contender in Su's ultimate countdown is… Science! "But," the audience asks anxiously, "Aren't science and inventions in the same category?" Yes! But I like them for different reasons anyway. Inventions are for fun- science is for those times where nothing ever seems to make sense. Science _always_ makes sense, and that's why I like it so much! I suppose, in Motoko's words, it helps me gain some "perspective." Science is our only rationality in this crazy, uncertain world! (Ha, I stole that from one of Naru's textbooks- but don't tell anyone!) That's why I don't really like magic- it's not scientific at all! It's no fun when you can't control it!

**3:** Motoko came in to check on my progress! She says not to put so many exclamation points in my sentences! But oh well! It's fun making Motoko mad- she makes funny faces! Good thing she left the room before I wrote that! Anyway, next on Su's "List of Importance" is: My home country, Molmol! Well, of course I had to put this _somewhere_ on my list, and why not number three? Number three is a perfectly respectable number, not too high and not too low. Kind of like the Mesosphere… but then again, maybe not.

Don't get me wrong, I love my country (and the Mesosphere)! And I love my family there, and I love going back to visit, and I love the money (even if Japan doesn't)! But there are more important things in my life right now. For example…

**2:** Hinata House! Now, you might ask, why would this temporary shelter be more important to the famous Koalla Su than her actual home?! I would have to blame that mostly on the people who live here, but also because most of my happy memories are "imbedded into the paper thin walls, and down the mysterious tunnel ways and haunted corners of this place that I now call home" (Again, from a book- this time a novel I saw on Kitsune's shelf, but don't tell her!) I like living in this place- and when school ends and I won't be a foreign exchange student anymore, I'll just have to find a way to stay here and not get sent back home permanently. And don't worry- I will.

And finally, we come to the fabulous, spectacular and tear-jerking conclusion on this week's episode of "Su's List of Importance!" Ranking number one, taking the gold, succeeding past all other things, is…

**1:** My Friends, of course! What were you expecting when you wouldn't let me put bananas as number one? So, what's so special about these crazy folks that live here in Hinata House with me? Everything, I say! They're all different, and that's why I like them! I like how when I come back from Molmol everyone is always here waiting for me. I like the way I love to be here with everyone, I like the Naru punches and the weird adventures, I like my room and Keitaro's accidental perverseness. I like how Motoko does things like this and expects me to come out more mature in the end. I like how the bananas here taste different, and I like all the different ways Shinobu's learned to cook them, just for me! I like how Kitsune spends all her money on sake, and I like all the misunderstandings (even _if_ they cause trouble...). I like how Keitaro reminds me of my brother, and how everyone likes each other. And I especially like that we can take care of each other when we need to.

But most of all, I love that we'll all be friends until we're _old_ like Miss Haruka. I love how we're a family, even if we don't act like it sometimes.

So, Motoko, I hope you liked Su's "List of Importance"! I tried my best, really! But there's just _one_ thing I'd like to tell you…

I still think you should have let me put Bananas first.

: P


End file.
